Medea
Description Mid row Mage. Magic basic attack. Can silence enemies within a small area. Skills Shadow Bind Casts a shadow spell against the enemy with the lowest health in the area causing a temporary bind and massive damage. @Lv 90: * +3318.5 Damage * Hit rate of Bind increases with its level Shadow Smash Deals damage to enemies within a circle and silences them. @Lv 90: * +3188.7 Damage * Hit rate of Silence increases with its level Baneling Bite Locks on to the target with the lowest health in the area, dealing continuous damage and summoning a baneling to attack the target. (Stats of summoned creature grow with hero) @Lv 90: * Summon Lv 90 baneling; +1011.2 Damage Magic Enhance ''' Her passion for magic gives her a huge store of magic energy, increasing her ability power. @Lv 90: * +1555.7 Ability Power Runes '''Grey to Green * 2 x Magic Force * 2 x Ability Power * 1 x Magic Resist Green to Green + 1 * 1 x Health * 1 x Magic Penetration * 1 x Prowess * 1 x Meditation * 1 x Nature Green + 1 to Blue * 1 x Ability Power * 1 x Magic Resist * 1 x Providence * 1 x Cardio * 1 x Illusion * 1 x Mermaid Blue to Blue + 1 * 1 x Magic Penetration * 1 x Prowess * 1 x Immortality * 1 x Magic Shield * 1 x Anaconda * 1 x Sage Blue +1 to Blue + 2 *1 x Meditation *1 x Cardio *1 x Sublimity *1 x Hawk *1 x Wolf Spider *1 x Arch Wizard Blue +2 to Purple * 1 x Providence * 1 x Balance * 1 x Enforcement * 1 x Viper * 1 x Soldier * 1 x Siren Purple to Purple +1 * 1 x Meditation * 1 x Illusion * 1 x Scorpion * 1 x Sirenelle * 1 x Akso * 1 x Lightning Purple + 1 to Purple + 2 * 1 x Magic Shield * 1 x Anaconda * 1 x Sage * 1 x Undead Spider * 1 x Heracles * 1 x Fates Purple + 2 to Purple + 3 *1 x Sublimity *1 x Elephant *1 x Knight *1 x Warrior *1 x Luna *1 x Venus Purple + 3 to Purple + 4 *1 x Banshee *1 x Anaconda *1 x Cur *1 x Briareos *1 x Magic Mirror *1 x Chaos Purple +4 to Orange * 1 x Soldier * 1 x Siren * 1 x Aegis * 1 x Venus * 1 x Burr * 1 x Sia Orange to Orange +1 * 1 x Sirenelle * 1 x Poseidon * 1 x Lightning * 1 x Djinn * 1 x Heimdall * 1 x Thor Orange +1 to Orange +2 * 1 x Magic Mirror * 1 x Harp * 1 x Sphinx * 1 x Titan * 1 x Tefnut Orange +2 to Orange +3 * 1 x Briareos * 1 x Luna * 1 x Chaos * 1 x Beetle * 1 x Isis * 1 x Geb Orange +3 to ? * 1 x Siren * 1 x Cerberus * 1 x Venus * 1 x Sia * 1 x Osiris Equipment Soulstone Location *Gold Wishing Pool Breakout full Breakout @Lv 90: * HP 15804 * AP 1314 Dragon Prayer Strategy * Best for: team raid * Best with: Sebastians Speed Buff, magic based team, good with line up consisting of: muse, or blaine * Silence can delay the energy gain of an enemy Blaine Trivia * Hero has been renamed from "Baneling Queen" to "Medea" in version 1.1.40.37 after some pressure on the official forum Media Orange Medea.jpg Album Medea.png Medea Vector.jpg References Category:Heroes Category:Death Rock Category:Horror Story Category:Good Buddy Category:I can Fly